


Trick or Treating in a new place

by Strength_in_pain



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Daddy Liam, Short, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: "Who is that boy and why is he lying about candy?" Niall asked and Liam sighed. He really didn't want to ruin halloween because of some bratty boy who lies and steals. "His name is Luke Hemmings, his daddy is Angus O'Loughlin. They live on the other side of town. I don't know what that boy thinks he's doing this far from home, but he always comes over here and tries to steal and lie."Niall furrowed his eyebrows together, Luke didn't look scary or bad. If anything he looked scared and frail. Just a quick halloween story. Happy Halloween if you celebrate





	

"Come on, Niall!" A loud voice called from downstairs. "I know you have only been here two weeks, but it's halloween. You have to come out of your room." 

See, Niall Horan was recently adopted by Liam Payne in a new community for "littles". Niall was into ageplay, but his old daddy was mean to him, so he was hesitant to open up to this new family, even though Liam had three other sweet and funny littles. There was Louis who was the oldest, but he played tricks on people all the time. Halloween for him was more about the Trick rather than the Treat. Zayn was quiet and stubborn. He misbehaved a lot, drives Liam crazy, Niall can already tell. Then there was Harry, who was a mere baby. Nevertheless, the kids in this family were happy which made Niall happy. 

"Come on, Niall, if you make us late I'm going to sell your mattress to charity." Louis called out. After hearing Louis scream 'ow', Niall chuckled to himself. No doubt Liam had whacked him across the back of the head. 

"Come downstairs when you're ready, Nialler, we have your costume laid out." Liam said again, and Niall could picture the smile radiating off of his face. 

He mustered up enough courage to step out of his room and walk quietly downstairs. 

"There you are baby." Liam called out happily, pulling Niall over to the costume and quickly helping him into it. The other boys were already dressed and ready to go. 

"There." Liam said after he buttoned the last button on his dinosaur costume. 

"You looks nice." Harry said. 

"Thank you." Niall whispered softly. 

It was 7:00 and all the littles were walking around with their parents. 

"Look daddy a penguin." Niall called out when he spotted a little blonde boy in a penguin outfit. 

Liam did not comment, instead he lead Niall to his first house for some candy. Trick or Treat!" The two boys called out. 

"Thank you!" Niall said when a woman handed him a large candy bar. 

The blonde-haired, penguin was behind him. "Hey! That's a big candy bar!"

"I know." 

"I'll trade you two recess for that chocolate bar."

"Okay." Niall was about to hand over his candy bar, when Liam stopped him. 

"No, Niall. Don't give him any candy." Liam said, "He doesn't have any Recess cups to give you." 

"Yeah he tricked us last year!" Harry said sticking his tongue out at the youngest boy in the penguin suit. 

"Come on. Let's go." Liam said. 

"Who is that boy and why is he lying about candy?" Niall asked and Liam sighed. He really didn't want to ruin halloween because of some bratty boy who lies and steals. 

"His name is Luke Hemmings, his daddy is Angus O'Loughlin. They live on the other side of town. I don't know what that boy thinks he's doing this far from home, but he always comes over here and tries to steal and lie."  
Niall furrowed his eyebrows together, Luke didn't look scary or bad. If anything he looked scared and frail.   
"There bad people, just stay away from them." Louis explained simply. 

"Why are they bad?"

"Who knows. But if I were their father I would have certainly put a stop to their behavior a long time ago." 

"But you can't?" Niall asked. 

"Daddy can do anything." Harry cheered. Liam kissed his cheek and said, "actually, no, I can't stop them. They aren't my kids." Shaking his head, Liam tugged Niall along to another house with Harry on his hip. 

"Daddy, I want to go home." Harry said after fifteen minutes of trick or treating. 

"Louis. Will you watch your brothers in going to take Harry home, I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay daddy." Louis said proudly. 

"Alrighty let's go we have twelve houses to hit in five minutes we have to move quickly." 

Louis lead his brothers through the maze of houses until he came across the O'Loughlin house. 

"Louis! Daddy said to stay away from them."

"So? He always lets us trick or treat here." Louis said running up the side walk. He rang the doorbell but no one answered. He rang it again. Still no answer. Through the open window, Zayn could see inside their house, "hey lou, Niall, check it out." All three boys were peaking through the window at a man, who they believed to be Angus, standing over a boy with curly hair. He was screaming at the kid and the poor kid was crying. Another boy was locked in a playpen, shaking it desperately, trying to get out. Another boy walked into the room with a bowl of food in his hand and he handed it to his daddy. Angus roughly yanked it out of the tan boys hand, shoving him out of the way. 

"What are you doing!" A voice screeched from behind them. The three boys spun around and saw Luke standing there with a bag of candy. 

"What are you doing?" Louis shot back. 

"I live here." Luke said sassily. 

"Where did you get the candy?" Zayn asked, knowing all too well that Luke stole it. 

"Houses are giving away free stuff tonight, can you believe it. Either it's christmas or everyone's just being really nice."

"It's halloween." Niall said matter -of-factly

"What's that?"

"Don't play dumb, kid, your dressed for it." Louis said irritatedly, but Niall thought the kid looked genuinely confused. 

"Oh, this penguin thing? I wore this because if I didn't I would be naked." 

The three mouths dropped open. "Your weird." Louis stated. 

"What do you mean?" Niall asked. 

"Daddy doesn't like when I wear clothes." Luke muttered. "He always takes my favorite black tees and skinny jeans and throws them away." The blonde boy named Luke was suddenly crying and Niall did not expect that. 

"Shhh. It's alright." He soothed wrapping his arm around the sobbing boy. To niall's surprise little Luke was freezing. 

"Niall get away from him!" Louis shouted.

"Yeah don't touch it, it could have rabies." Zayn chimed in. Luke cried harder at that and buried his head in Niall's arms. 

"Leave him alone!" Niall shouted. Apparently he said it too loud because Luke gasped slammed his hand against Niall's face. 

"Shhh. He'll hear you." Luke muttered. Just then his tummy grumbled loudly. 

"Luke, do you still want my candy bar?" 

"No, Mr. Dinosaur, that's okay." Luke replied, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I have candy now."  
Niall was laughing at the whole, 'mr. Dinosaur comment.   
"My name is Niall." He said, holding his hand out. Luke shook it hesitantly, giving Niall a skeptical look.   
"I'm Luke, but I apparently you know that already."   
"Hi Luke. If you ever need-" a loud bang interrupted Niall.   
"Daddy!" Luke cried out, jumping back as if someone burned him. 

"Get your ass over here!" Angus screamed, pointing to the spot in front of him. Niall had an urge to tell Luke to run, but he resisted. Something about Luke's demeanor already told him that Luke's tried to run before but to no avail. 

Niall watched as the blonde boy made his way over to the waiting man. Once in grasp, Angus yanked Luke roughly into the house then slammed the door on the boys. Through the door, screaming was heard and the three trick or treaters raced to the window to watch what was happening. Luke was being shaken roughly by the shoulders as the man screamed at him, candy was spewed out all over the floor. The boy in the playpen was still shouting and the other curly haired boy looked to be unconscious on the floor. 

"We need to go tell daddy." Louis said instantly, he quickly lead his younger brothers back to their house. 

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy!" They screamed as they rushed in the door. 

"Shhh, your baby brother is sleeping." He muttered. 

"Daddy, come quick." Louis yelled.

"You gotta help us!" Niall added.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked worriedly. 

"Luke's in trouble."

"What?"

"You know that house you told me not to go to? Well we went there and Luke was talking to us outside and he like started crying and then he... His daddy... He might get hurt" Niall screamed.

"Slow down."

"And the others could be hurt too."

"What others?" Liam's blood pressure was rising at how stressed out his babies were. 

"Please daddy, just come."

"Alright, love. I'm going." He ran out with his boys to the house of horrors. Aka, the house where Luke was. 

Knocking heavily on the door, Liam screamed, "open up right now or I'll call the police."  
Immediately the door opened and No one was standing there. Liam looked down and noticed the small tan boy who opened the door. 

"Hello, who are you." Liam said sweetly, crouching down to the boys level. 

"I'm Calum." He whispered. "Daddy said you can come in." 

"Hello." Angus said cheerily as he walked to the door. Putting a hand on Calum's shoulder he asked, "what can I do for you Liam?"

"Um. My boys thought you were hurting your boys." He felt odd saying that. 

"I can assure you that that's not true. Would you like to come in." 

Liam nodded and looked at his own children warily. "Are you sure you saw him do something?" He whispered. 

"Yes! He was shaking Luke really bad." Niall answered. 

Inside the house everything looked natural. Luke was sleeping with Michael in the playpen, Ashton was now sitting on the couch, obviously not unconscious and Calum stood there by Angus's side. 

"I'm sorry. There's obviously been a mistake." Liam said hastily. "Come on boys, let's go." 

"But daddy!" Niall shouted. 

"We have to leave Niall, we've bother Mr. O'Loughlin enough." 

"Goodbye!" Angus called out with a devilish grin. And Niall suddenly thought Maybe Luke wasn't sleeping in that play pen, maybe he was dead.


End file.
